


Hollow is the Soul

by ahymnisasong



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahymnisasong/pseuds/ahymnisasong
Summary: A young druid stumbles into an incredible adventure filled with many trials and tribulations. Starting out as unlikely friends: a druid, a noble, a tiefling, and two half-orc sisters on completely different paths, they band together in this gripping tale to save the world. Maybe it's not that epic, but it's a lot of fun. This is a story still going, please look forward to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hollow is the Soul" is an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign. This story is told from my character's perspective.

It was normal for Milo Greenwillow to travel outside of his home to different cities and nearby forests. He traveled North spending some time in Velen before continuing his journey with no destination. He set himself on a personal mission to figure out what happened to his parents, however anything that crossed his path in that time of searching would draw his attention first. Milo helped anyone that needed him forest and folk, big or small, he lent a hand to anyone willing to accept a Druid’s help.

Since leaving his forested home he had no permanent residence and usually bounced around within an area before moving on. This kind of relocation made it hard for anyone to track him which made it suspicious when a mail carrier looking rather knightly approached him with an envelope.

“Are you Druid Milo Greenwillow?” The knightly man asked with no emotion in his voice or on his face. Milo felt uneasy around him and wondered how he knew who he was. He shrugged up his shoulders and allowed the large collar of his poncho to hide his mouth and nose. He nodded his head and looked away from the man clutching his wooden staff close.

“This is for you. Please arrive at the scheduled time.” He was assertive and promptly took his leave not seeming to care for Milo’s discomfort or to see if he truly was the one who was meant to receive that note. Once Milo was alone again he looked at the paper in his fabric wrapped hands and turned the envelope over examining each side. It had no writing on it. He opened it slowly and carefully as if the paper would somehow tear if he mishandled it even a little. Pulling out its contents he found an invitation for a caravan that was scheduled to leave at a precise time and day. He knew this caravan in particular was for passing through country borders and if he didn’t have the invitation he wouldn’t be allowed to cross. The note specified his name so for sure he was meant to receive that invitation, he just didn’t understand why. Deciding not to question it seemed to be the best course of action for him. He made a point to finish up the work he had going on and hurry to meet the caravan as it would be leaving in a few weeks.

* * *

Milo said goodbye to the merchant as he tucked away the remaining herbs he thought he might need for a journey across the border. He still found no answer to why he had received the invitation but assumed all would be made clear once he reached the caravan. Milo walked along the dirt path and only stopped for a moment to feed a stray cat looking for food. Eventually, the druid reached the caravan stop and saw some other unique looking adventurers who he assumed would be riding with him.

Milo stopped walking to look at the crowd and see exactly what he was getting himself in to. He noticed of all the travelers there were two orcs and a noble looking man introducing himself to them. He seemed kind and friendly and shared a laugh with one of the orcs he was talking to and only for a moment Milo wondered what they were talking about.

Gathering his courage Milo nervously walked to the convoy and tried to walk past the crowd to investigate its interior. Unfortunately for him he did not get very far before he was tapped on the shoulder by the kind looking man he just saw. Milo hesitantly turned around and tried not to look at the man but a quick glance allowed him to realize he’d seen this man before but only briefly when they passed each other at the nearby market.

“Hello there, friend!” He spoke happily, “it seems we will be riding together, I think it’s best we introduce ourselves so the ride will be more comfortable. I’m Valor Derio.” He stood like a nobleman and held a hand over his heart when he talked. He dressed in decorative coat and bowed slightly towards Milo as a gesture giving him room to introduce himself. Milo could only stare shyly with nervousness wracking his system. He clutched his staff tightly close to his chest and raised his shoulders trying to hide himself. The young Druid still couldn’t find the courage to look the man now known to him as Valor but he did try to say his name which unfortunately only came out as whispers and nervous moans.

Valor seemed to pick up on the Druid’s shyness and pat a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That’s alright!” Milo jumped at his touch “I won’t make you say anything you aren’t comfortable saying.” He smiled tenderly and allowed Milo to be on his way. The Druid nodded his head and meekly stepped back to examine the caravan like he originally intended. He could hear the others carrying on their conversations but he climbed inside the vehicle hoping not to catch anyone else’s attention.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hollow is the Soul" is an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign. This story is told from my character's perspective.

Milo sat comfortably in the back of the caravan lulling himself to sleep by the sound of his own quiet breathing and the gentle breeze that came through every now and then. His staff rested between his legs and against his shoulder just as he always liked it to when he was in a strange place. Knowing it’s close by when he needs it brings him a sense of comfort. He was nearly asleep when the fabric of the convoy he sat in was pulled back and the other adventurers scrambled in to take a seat. 

“After you, please.” Milo heard Valor’s kind voice chime through the opening and he immediately sat up and moved himself over to allow room for others to sit holding his staff close to his chest.

One by one all the adventurers with matching tickets like his clambered inside the vehicle. The two orcs he saw outside now sat in front of him and with Valor being the last to enter moved in and sat next to Milo. The young Druid shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of the nobleman’s foot against his boot but with it being such a small space he allowed himself to deal with it. Once everyone was seated a thump was heard at the back and the convoy departed Neverwinter on it’s journey across the Eastern border.

The time spent was quiet and no one looked at anyone, at least from what Milo could tell since he was looking at his hands most of the time. He played with the wood on his staff spinning it between his fingertips and not before long a flask was eased into his view by Valor. Milo looked to the flask then slowly at the man handing it to him who kept a kind smile. 

“Would you like some tea?” he asked generously “I can assure you it’s very good.” Despite being tempted with his favourite drink Milo politely declined with a gentle shake of his head. The man seemed content with just that and waved the flask at the others offering them the same only to be met with more rejections. Valor shrugged his shoulders and tucked the flask away after having a swig and again the caravan was silent, though it would not last minutes before Valor spoke up again breaking the silence.

“So what brings you all across the border?” It was a general question asked at anyone willing to answer. Milo tucked himself away into the furthest corner of the caravan not wanting to speak.

“I’m just traveling to the next city.” One of the orcs spoke up with a confident sounding voice. 

“The next city? What’s there for you?” Valor seemed very interested.

“I don’t really think that’s any of your business.” She spoke plainly and at this Milo turned his head to see her. She seemed just like what he’d heard about most other orcs, the one who sat next to he guessed had the same personality however they did share the orc trait of green skin and large front teeth. To Milo, they almost looked the same with the exception of their clothes and how they wore their hair though it was a little hard to see clearly.

“That’s alright. I understand.” Valor sat back comfortably and after receiving no other responses he chimed in: “Well, I’m crossing the border because of my Uncle, they have been having problems in the township and I think my Uncle may have passed.” After hearing this Milo glanced over to Valor to listen to the rest of what he had to say.

After a breath of silence Valor spoke again, “I received a letter explaining to me his township has fallen into ruin and that he would not be alive to see it fixed. I am going there to see if there’s anything I can do, judging by the contents of the letter it seems there might be a beast of some sort that might be lurking around causing all of this.” He looked around hopefully to Milo and to the other strangers who sat around him.

“I will need some help with something like this, I could use some good mercenaries. If… you all have no prior engagements I should like to ask you for your assistance. There will be money involved, of course.” He clasped his hands together and sat rather stoically waiting patiently for any kind of response at all. Milo listened attentively through his speech and at the sound of a mysterious beast he was the first to answer.

“I’ll help.” he was quiet but certain and Valor looked at him with a particular kindness in his blue eyes.

“Wonderful! Anyone else?” Valor looked to the rest of the group and received a no from the other stranger with them, but the two orc woman seemed like they were thinking on it. After a minute they both agreed and Valor clapped his hands together happy to receive help on his important mission.

“Now then, since it seems we will all be working together I’d like to formally introduce myself to you all as Valor Derio, a noble of Kilgale.” He spoke with a hand over his heart and Milo was sure if he were standing he’d be bowing slightly as well. Milo didn’t understand what being a noble meant, but he knew they were very important and in the past his parents worked with many of them.

“My name is Hyacinth Myersdraw of Myersdraw Manor.” One of the orc women spoke up and before she could say anything else Valor seemed pleased to hear what she said.

“It’s a pleasure to be working with the Myersdraw family! I know your lineage to be filled with honorable men and women.”

“Thank you.” Hyacinth bowed her head at his comment and in doing so Milo saw she wore her hair in a high ponytail.

“My name’s Casia Myersdraw, I’m a bounty hunter.” Milo could now see the two orcs who traveled together were sisters of the same family which explained their similar appearances.

“Casia Myersdraw? Two members of the noble family, it’s an honour.” Valor bowed his head respectfully at the two before him and Casia looked disgusted.

“It’s unfortunate.” She crossed her arms and turned away from her sister. At this Valor turned to look at Milo who had been sitting quietly in his corner. He sat up knowing he would have to speak but still feeling very reluctant to do so.

“And you, my friend, what may we call you?” All eyes were on the young Druid now and his nerves wracked up again. He grabbed his staff pulling it as close as he could to him and took a minute to find his voice.

“I’m Milo…” he muttered hoping it would be loud enough to hear.

“Milo?” Valor repeated loudly for the other two to hear. “Well it’s nice to meet you and I’m glad to have a Druid among us.” Milo looked at Valor when he said that with a small happy smile. No matter how nervous he gets it will always be hard for him to hide his Druid pride. Valor sat upright and greeted his new party members with a smile and let out a relaxed breath. 

They made idle conversation of this and that and found out a little bit more about Valor and each other in the rest of the time it took for them to reach the other side of the border. Milo had great interest in the beast Valor spoke of and tried to find out what he could with asking as little questions as possible. He was unsure of the journey that lay ahead of him and the rest of the adventurers but he knew he would try to help Valor as much as he could to the best of his ability.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hollow is the Soul" is an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign. This story is told from my character's perspective.

At some point during the ride Milo had drifted off to sleep his gentle snores blending in with the trotting of the horses hooves and the creaking of the caravan. When the caravan had stopped at its destination Milo did not stir, he continued to sleep even as all the other adventurers hurried off. A light tapping on his shoulder, continuous and bothersome, managed to wake him up. Milo sat up quickly as his eyes adjusted to the figure close to him. A comforting hand gripped his shoulder and he heard a calm voice speak to him.

“It’s alright friend, we’re just getting off.” Valor smiled at him with kind eyes and he eased away from Milo to give him room to collect himself and follow everyone off the caravan.

“We’re… at the border?” Milo rubbed his tired eyes then looked at Valor.

“Indeed we are friend, come everyone is waiting outside.” Valor turned to step off and Milo grabbed his staff and touched his bag making sure it was there and stood to follow Valor.

The bright light from the outside was a relief to Milo’s eyes only after his eyes had adjusted to it. Standing at the back of the caravan he saw guards patrolling the area and inspecting other vehicles that stopped at the border as well letting off their own passengers. The guards each wore chainmail and leather jerkins all of them also had a tabard with a symbol of something Milo did not recognize. 

As he stepped to the ground there was a guard who approached his party, she was a dark skinned woman in full chainmail with daggers on both her sides and a painted shield upon her back. Milo held his staff close as she stood in front of them carelessly flipping through the pages on her clipboard not paying much attention to them.

“Please prepare yourselves for inspection.” She said to them and finally looked at them to see if they understood her direction. No one said anything and stood and nodded at her and each other in response the orc sisters casting glances at everyone around them as Milo did the same. He felt a little uncomfortable with official things like this.

“The city of Neverwinter thanks you for your cooperation.” The woman stands looking from her clipboard to the party and Milo felt uneasy under her gaze even though he’d done nothing wrong. Eventually a tall man walked up to them not looking like one of the normal guards. He had gleaming silver plates with jewels embedded into it creating an intricate design. Milo thought he must be important.

“Commander.” The woman with the clipboard greeted the jewel encrusted man with a light bow and a salute passing the clipboard over to him. The man looks at the clipboard and then to the group of adventurers in front of him.

“Alright, let’s get started. I’m sure you all have a long journey ahead of you.” One by one the flashy guard called out the names of their party.

“Casia and Hyacinth Myersdraw, of the Myersdraw family, may I see your papers please?” The two orc sisters walked up to the guard Hyacinth politely handing over her document while Casia lazily held it in his general direction. The guard took both sheets and after a hum and a nod he spoke again “can I see your signet rings?” Without hesitation Hyacinth showed him the ring on her finger while Casia took a few extra moments to dig through her bag to find hers.

As Milo watched this go on he felt a nudge in his shoulder and turned to see Valor leaning close to him. “Your papers, do you have them?” Milo looked confused but them remembered the invitation he’d first received. He rummaged through his bag hurriedly and pulled out a sheet and showed it to Valor who quickly looked it over. “You have to sign this, my friend, here.” He dug through one of his pockets and pulled out a stick of charcoal, Milo guessed. Valor passed the paper and charcoal back to Milo and he scrawled out a messy version of his name. When he was done he handed the writing stick back to Valor who received it with a smile.

When Milo turned his attention back to the guard he had nodded the sisters along. He looked at his clipboard then up at Milo, back down at his clipboard, and up at Milo again. It made him very uncomfortable and he held his staff close to his body accidentally crumpling the small sheet of paper in his fingers.

“I only see three people on this list, what’s your name?” This was not a question Milo had prepared for and he trembled under the guards eyes unknowing how to answer. “Uh, um…” he stuttered, “I’m M-Milo…” he spoke quietly. The guard hummed and flipped through all of his papers “Your name is not on the list.” Milo’s expression was worried and thought maybe after all he wasn’t meant to have received the note to cross the border. He didn’t look the guard in the eyes and he looked at anything else trying to come up with something to say.

“He’s not going to be on the list.” He heard suddenly and turned to see who the voice belonged to. The driver had come around to the back of the caravan to examine his cart. “He was a recent addition, he’s not going to be there.” The driver then moved back to the front of his vehicle and out of view. The guard hummed at the driver and looked at Milo again “Can I see your papers then?” He held out his hand.

Milo nervously walked up to the guard and gently put the wrinkled paper in his hand. The guard looked it over and gave another hum and a nod of approval.

“Everything seems to be in order, you may go.” He nods Milo along as he did with Casia and Hyacinth and Milo moved to stand near them waiting for Valor together.

Valor stood calm and ready with his paper already in hand as he heard his name called. His procedure went similarly to Casia and Hyacinth: check papers, check ring, move on. That’s what was supposed to happen however Valor got stopped as he was told to move on.

“Hold a second, Commander.” a new voice rang out and Milo turned to see a man dressed in a long black coat, wearing a vest, tri-cornered hat, and tie. Milo noticed his hair was a silver colour and it was braided down to his shoulders. The stranger walked up to Valor and the guard and sniffed the air between them.

“Turn out your pockets.” He spoke aggressively and looked at Valor with a certain kind of anger Milo could not understand. Valor seemed as surprised as Milo and the others were but he complied and revealed to them an orange he’d had in one of his pockets. The strange man snatched it from his hand and sniffed the orange.

“I picked that fresh off a tree on the way here…” Valor’s words seemed true but he looked nervous and Milo worried for him unsure of what to do if Valor were to get arrested. What would become of the beast he’d told them about? How would they know where to find it? He looked to the orc sisters who watched the situation without discomfort.

The man crushed the orange in his hands and Valor stopped trying to speak out his explanation. “Contraband.” The man said aggressively and Valor spoke out in his own defense his nervousness deceiving how strong he aimed to look. “I’ll h-have you know I’ve carried p-plenty of fruit across this–”

“You nobles think you can do whatever you want.” He interrupted Valor. “I’ll have you flayed alive for this.”

“I-I..” Valor seemed at a loss for words and Milo tempted to step in however just before he could the man lifted up his hat and Valor seemed to relax at his face.

“O-oh, Syngarmer, it’s you…” Valor rested a hand over his heart and breathed a long sigh. He then reached over and slapped the man’s arm “don’t do that!” he said with a smile “you had me going there.”

“Has it been so long you can’t even recognize your own cousin’s voice?” He pretended to be hurt at the thought of being forgotten. Milo looked at Casia and Hyacinth and saw Casia smiling at the man, did she know him? Milo looked at everyone and breathed a sigh to relax his nerves.

Syngarmer turned his attention to the orc sisters and walked over to greet Casia and Hyacinth. “Miss Myersdraw.” He nodded at Casia with a smile and she bowed at him with a smile “Master.” she spoke sarcastically and Syngarmer waved his hand “none of that please.” He laughed “You are just as capable a hunter as me.”

“What are you doing here?” Valor suddenly asked as their greetings concluded. “I didn’t take your order to be so intent on protecting the border.”

“I originally came here to see off one of my fellow blood hunters.” He nodded to Casia “There’s a dragon flying around, we don’t know much about it so I figured I’d help out here and say goodbye to Casia before I head out to investigate. Where are you all off to?” Syngarmer inquired about the party’s reason to traveling the border and Valor explained to him the reason for their visit, exactly everything he’d explained to them all on the caravan.

“I see.” Syngarmer said then looking away, he seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it. “Well, good luck to you.” He walked away from everyone after that and once he was gone Valor pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. Valor rejoins the others waiting at the side for him “Well now that that’s over let’s head back into the cart and be on our way.” Hearing that confused Milo, were they not already at their destination? He guessed this must have been a checkpoint instead.

One by one they each climbed back into the cart sitting in the same order as they had when they arrived. After some finals checks the cart was set in motion again and no one said anything along the way. The bouncing of the caravan relaxed Milo and he eased himself into comfort as they made their way to their actual final destination.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hollow is the Soul" is an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign. This story is told from my character's perspective.

When the caravan finally stopped again it wasn’t because they’d reached their destination. The caravan was forcefully flipped over by the impact of what Milo in the moment could only think to be an explosive. Everyone toppled and rolled onto one another and when the noise and the commotion finally stopped Milo found himself bruised and twisted between arms and legs that weren’t his. He smelled smoke flowing in from somewhere in the caravan and fire had set the tarp ablaze.

Milo tried to look around but his vision was blurred, mostly from his head banging around, but he saw a figure rise from the pile and then another. He moved his head up and as he saw the two jump down from the caravan he realized it was Hyacinth and Casia, the orc half-sisters. Or was it half-orc sisters? His mind was too jumbled to figure it out now.

He got himself up and pushed to the end of the caravan with his staff in his grip. He crawled past Valor who was just beginning to right himself and as he stepped out of the caravan an arrow whipped past his face and hit the wood of the frame right next to his head. A scared, and worried feeling came over him and he saw Hyacinth and Casia crouched already ready to fight. He jumped down and held his staff close trying to hide behind them while he looked for a way to escape.

“Quick now, hurry up and loot the thing before it all burns!” A scratchy voice was heard in the distance and when Milo looked between the bodies of Hyacinth and Casia he found a bandit and then another and then two more walking into his view. He took a step back and bumped his back into the caravan shivering with fear. He turned his head quickly to look and see if Valor was alright but before he could glimpse inside he heard a snarl from Casia.  
“Back off before I rip your arms off!” She yelled at them and the bandits laughed in reply and continued to move forward clearly not intimidated by her threat.  
“Eat my blade, motherfucker!” Milo turned to Hyacinth his eyes wide and before he could process what insult he’d heard they were off charging into the bandits weapons and fists raised mightily into the air.

Milo still gawked and he felt frozen stiff, he watched as he heard steel clash with steel, grunts and growls of fists and flesh beating each other. Milo took a few steps away from the caravan attempting to assist in the assault but his timid feet only brought him a few inches into the open. Unfortunately for him it was just enough for a bandit to see him and lunge for him with a club raised into the air. Milo fearfully ducked out of the way and in a flash his instinct took over, he waved a hand over his staff and gold magic made the wood glow and glitter from top to bottom, leaves, moss, and all. It was as if his staff had been dipped in faerie dust.  
“ _Shillelagh…_ ” He said and the bandit did not hear, or did not care to hear, instead he raised his club again and attempted to strike Milo with it only to be met with the resistant force of Milo’s magically imbued staff. The young druid managed to push the bandit off of him and he swung up to hit him again, his own soft warrior’s yell echoing in the clearing. It was with this hit that he was able to push the bandit a good distance away from him. He held his staff close and his breathing was ragged and his heart was racing. He braced himself for the bandit to come at him again until he heard a growl from behind him and he realized too late he would be sandwiched between the two ruffians.

He tried to turn, to roll out of the way, to just move in any direction and hope he would be safe but he stood frozen stiff and panicked over what to do. Then, as if waiting for his timely dramatic entrance, an arm emerged from inside the burning caravan and in it’s owner’s hand was a gun, long, silver, and white. A crack rang right beside Milo’s head and then another sounded off. Milo held a hand to his ear the ringing singing loudly and he looked around and saw the two bandits on the ground with spots of red on their chests. He looked at them horrified and just then Valor completely stepped out of the caravan and put his hands on Milo’s shoulders. Milo could feel him being shaken and he saw Valor’s face hidden by the sunlight that shone behind him. He didn’t hear any of what he said but he knew he was talking, he saw his mouth move but couldn’t read any words before Valor bounced off to help Hyacinth and Casia.

Slowly, Milo regained his hearing and the sound of the battle resumed. He looked around him and saw the bandits not returning to their feet. He assumed they were dead.

* * *

The fight was brought to an end quickly once Valor had stepped in, or so it had seemed to Milo. He didn’t move to assist after Valor had jumped in, he instead moved away from the caravan making sure he had his bags and as he wiped the sweat from his brow another bandit dropped at his heels. He stopped and turned to look and realized the fight was over and the last bandit had fallen dead. Hyacinth, Casia, and Valor collectively congratulated each other with nods and comforting pats on shoulders. Valor straightened his collar and brushed off his lapel unfortunately not managing to remove the dirt that stained his attire. They all rejoined Milo who quickly went to examine the sisters and heal and wounds they might have received in the fight.

Once they all had a chance to catch their breath Valor took a look at the caravan that had finally been engulfed by the smoldering flames at some point during the battle.  
“Well, I’m sure the town’s not too far.” Hyacinth said with a sigh as a piece of the vehicle broke off and tumbled to the ground in a fiery blaze.  
“Yes, well,” Valor clapped his hands together turning the party’s attention onto him. “You are right, Hyacinth, it’s not too far from here, I’m sure. Let’s, uh, let’s make haste? This isn’t exactly the welcome I was hoping for, after all.” And he hurried off securing his gun in it’s holster. The party quickly followed behind him and Milo trailed last, glimpsing the bloodied scene one last time before rushing off to the safety of the others with a tear slipping down his cheek.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hollow is the Soul" is an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign. This story is told from my character's perspective.

Silently, they all trudged along the trail the sun beating on their backs until finally they crossed into a road and met the town they were hoping to reach by caravan.  
“Come, let’s find a place to rest. No doubt we all need it.” Valor nodded ahead gesturing to an inn he saw on a street corner. The party nodded collectively and made way for the cozy looking house.

Together they walked into an inn where there was a maiden behind the bar looking rather unhappy.  
“What troubles you, friend?” Valor asked her as they stepped up to the counter. She looked at them with sorrow in her eyes and as she halfheartedly wiped a glass with a rag she spoke with an accent not familiar to Milo.  
“It’s my father…” She sighed, “He’s been taken by bandits and dragged into the forest..” She began to cry and Valor leaned forward to assure her they would find her father. She thanked them graciously and offered them a free night’s stay as a reward if they could bring him back safely.

“We should begin by looking for some clues, anything that could tell us about where exactly this man is being held.” Valor said as he turned to face the group of adventurers.

“Casia and I will look in the woods, see what we can find.” Hyacinth spoke confidently and Valor nodded at her and the two sisters turned to leave. Although he had wished they’d have time to relax, he was happy to see everyone eager to assist the girl. He figured they’d have time to rest after the fact.  
“Well now, that just leaves us.” Valor shrugged at Milo who only gave a “mhmm” in return. The two of them walked outside and Valor looked around wondering where to start. Milo’s eyes caught sight of an owl perched high in a tree and he wondered if the owl had seen anything.  
“Hello, Mr. Owl.” Milo spoke to the bird which caught Valor’s attention.  
“Hello… child of the forest…” the owl replied.  
“Have you seen the man who runs that inn?” Milo turned and pointed back towards the inn with the sad maiden behind the bar.  
“I saw, I did. Taken, he was.” the owl gave a hoot.  
“Could you take us to him?” Milo asked as he clasped his hands together hoping the owl would be kind. At this point in their talk, Valor had been watching curiously as he saw this druidic boy and owl hoot and coo at each other, truly a sight to behold.  
The owl gave another hoot and Milo frowned. He reached into his bag and pulled out a strip of dried meat and held it up to the owl who swooped down and grabbed it with its talons. With a loud hoot it flew off into the forest and Milo bounced into a run with a smile on his face.  
“He’ll show us where!” Milo called back to Valor as he ran after the owl and Valor jolted into a sprint without thinking. They ran past Casia and Hyacinth who were walking aimlessly.  
“The bird knows where he is!” Valor called to them as they ran by and though the orc sisters were confused they ran too and soon all four of them were running after an owl deep into the forest.

* * *

They stop short when the owl lands in a tree and the sound of voices startled them. Taking cover Hyacinth crept to the front and found the innkeeper locked in a cage surrounded by bandits. The whole area seemed like a camp.  
“We should go in at separate angles, split them up, throw them off.” Hyacinth whispered to the group.  
“They’re bandits, we’ll have to take them down. I’m sure the innkeeper’s a little worse for wear.” Valor stated. Milo held his staff closely and trembled with nerves and anxiety. After the last fight he doubted he could handle another so soon. As they began to move in a twig snapped under Hyacinth’s boot and upon being spotted she charged in with Casia close behind her. Valor ran for cover behind a tree and Milo stood frozen for a minute afraid to move ahead. At the sound of swords clashing and yelling and grunting Milo walks into the battle and sees one of the bandits attacking Casia. Again, without thinking he engulfs his staff with golden magic and runs up behind the bandit pushing him down and delivering a swift whack to his skull killing him instantly. Milo stood frozen in shock and Casia lept to another target, growling like a well seasoned warrior.

A gunshot behind Milo startled him and when he looked back to the body of the man he’d killed suddenly the ringing in his ears returned. He felt lightheaded and things felt hazy, the sounds of the battle came like muffled booms and the only clear thing Milo could make of it all was Valor who’d laid his gun down to make some kind of hand gesture. Milo blinked and swayed towards the fight trying to right himself, but the ringing was getting louder. He brought his hand to cover his ear and winced in pain. A bandit bumped into him but fell to the ground and the jolting push from it forced the ringing out of Milo’s ears and all of the sounds came rushing through in its place.

Once he composed himself enough he heard a shout from Valor, “ _guiding bolt!_ ” or at least that’s what he thought he heard. When he looked he saw Valor point at one of the ruffians and a bright streak of light hit the man making him fall to the ground devoid of life. Milo slowly turned and saw death all around him, stiff bodies bleeding on the ground some cut up, split open, shot at. His breath caught in his throat and his bottom lip quivered. Suddenly he felt numb and in that moment everything felt like a dream. Everyone else was catching their breath and running to free the innkeeper. The battle had ended. 

When they caught up to Milo he hadn’t moved from his spot Valor put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently to bring him back to reality. How long had he been standing like that?  
“You alright, my friend? Come, we can’t stand here all day who knows if there will be more.” Milo was dragged along and his feet were moving but he was unaware of where he was going. He wiped his cheek on the way back feeling like something stuck to it and on his fingers he found blood from the bandit who’s head he’d smashed open. He gasped and wiped it quickly tears quickly filling his eyes.

* * *

They staggered inside the inn and the maiden who was cleaning glasses gasped and ran to her father crying and hugging him happy for his return. She thanked the adventurers and fulfilled her promise of free lodging and food for the night. The sounds all around Milo were deafened. He was unsure of what exactly happened, he didn’t remember how long it took to go back to the inn. When he was standing at the bar alone he was brought back to reality again by Valor’s gentle touch on his shoulder.  
“You’re looking a little pale. Let’s get some rest, Casia and Hyacinth have already retired to their room that just leaves the other one for us.” He gave his kindest smile and Milo nodded following him upstairs to their room.  
They settled their things beside the beds they chose to sleep in and Milo quickly noticed the drying out flowers in the windowsill. He walked over to them and Valor sat on his bed taking off his coat and gloves. With a swift move of his wrist Milo brought some life back into the flowers and when he turned around he saw Valor looking at his hands. Milo could see cuts and scars and to him they looked painful.  
“Are you hurt?” Milo asked him.  
“Oh, this?” Valor shifted around slightly embarrassed that he’d been caught. “No, it doesn’t hurt at all. No need to worry about me.” He smiled but Milo didn’t take that as an answer. He went to his leather bag and pulled out a pouch of herbs and medicinal pastes that he had and attempted to hand them over. Valor looked at the pouch and then at Milo and smiled again giving a light chuckle.  
“Not to worry, friend” he hides his hands from him, shaking just a bit, “it’s a blessing, from Ilmater, through my pain others can be helped and healed.” Valor reassured him and Milo frowned as he tucked the medicine away. With a shaky sigh he got himself ready for bed and without delay he climbed between the sheets and tried to sleep off the day.

That night he had a horrifying dream that would keep him restless until morning.

To be continued…


End file.
